Metro
right|thumb|250px|Logo metra right|thumb|250px|Schemat sieci [[Warszawa|warszawskiego metra]] right|thumb|250px|Zejście typowe dla stacji na [[Ursynów|Ursynowie i Mokotowie]] Metro warszawskie – miejski system linii kolei podziemnej, który składa się obecnie z jednej linii w układzie północ-południe (Kabaty – Młociny) oraz centralnego odcinka drugiej linii w budowie (Rondo Daszyńskiego – Dworzec Wileński). Docelowo miejskie studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego przewiduje realizację trzech linii. Historia Najstarsze plany right|thumb|250px|Plany rozwoju międzywojennego metra na lata [[1938–1973]] Pierwsze plany dotyczące budowy metra w Warszawie pojawiły się jeszcze przed pierwszą wojną światową – w 1903 roku, jednakże dopiero w latach 20. XX wieku początkowe koncepcje zaczęły przekładać się na konkretne plany. Już w 1925 roku zarysowano projekt dwóch linii w układzie północ-południe (Muranów – Plac Unii Lubelskiej) oraz wschód-zachód (Wola – Dworzec Wschodni), w 1929 roku powołano nawet specjalny referat ds. budowy kolei podziemnej, jednakże wszelkie prace zawieszono w latach 30. XX wieku w związku z Wielkim Kryzysem. Do pomysłu kolei podziemnej powrócono w 1938 roku, kiedy to prezydent Warszawy Stefan Starzyński powołał Biuro Studiów Kolei Podziemnej z Janem Kubalskim na czele. Dokonano aktualizacji zachowanych planów, wykonano szereg badań, przygotowano różne warianty oraz stworzono docelowy układ metra, który miałby być realizowany do 1973 roku. W pierwszej kolejności przewidywał on budowę dwóch linii metra – jednej w układzie północ-południe (Plac Wilsona – Plac Unii Lubelskiej) oraz drugiej w układzie wschód-zachód (Wolska – Dworzec Wschodni). Rozpoczęto próbne odwierty, niestety wszelkie dalsze prace przerwał wybuch II wojny światowej. Plany powojenne right|thumb|250px|Schemat metra z [[1953 roku]] Do pomysłu budowy szybkiej kolejki miejskie powrócono już w 1945 roku – paradoksalnie, ze względu na ogromne zniszczenia miasta, odcinki kolejki można by poprowadzić na powierzchni lub w płytkich wykopach, co znacznie obniżyłoby koszty budowy. W 1948 roku powstało Biuro Projektów Szybkiej Kolei Miejskiej, które opracowało projekt dwóch linii: z Młocin na Służew oraz z Woli na Gocław. Ten plan przewidywał 64 kilometry linii. Ze względów strategicznych w 1950 roku zapadła decyzja o budowie metra głębokiego, wkrótce opracowani projekt trzech linii, które łączyłyby się w Śródmieściu, w rejonie ul. Próżnej. Rozpisano konkurs na projekty stacji, a w 1951 roku rozpoczęto prace na Pradze, jednakże ze względu na koszty oraz utrudniającą budowę na głębokości 40 metrów kurzawkę ograniczono się do odcinka doświadczalnego. Wybudowano kilkanaście szybów, trzy bazy materiałowo-sprzętowe dla pracowników oraz zajezdnię dla metra na Targówku Przemysłowym, gdzie prace prowadzono jeszcze do 1957 roku, a następnie zarzucono je, a na publikacje na temat metra nałożono cenzurę. Powrót do koncepcji metra Do idei budowy metra powrócono dopiero w latach 70. XX wieku, w 1974 roku powstała Dyrekcja Budowy Metra, która zadecydowała o budowie metra płytkiego. Wkrótce opracowano projekt pierwszej linii metra z Bielan przez Śródmieście na Kabaty, a wkrótce potem potem zaczęto opracowywanie architektury oraz kolorystyki stacji. Budowę finalnie zapowiedziano w Sejmie w 1982 roku, a w ciągu kilku miesięcy powołano specjalnego rządowego pełnomocnika oraz podpisano ze Związkiem Radzieckim umowę o pomocy w budowie metra. W październiku 1982 roku powstał Społeczny Komitet Budowy Metra, zaś w grudniu rząd podjął uchwałę nr 266/82 o budowie I linii metra w Warszawie. Budowa I linii metra Na początku 1983 roku gotowe były już wszystkie projekty oraz niezbędne dokumenty, wobec czego 15 kwietnia 1983 roku oficjalnie rozpoczęto budowę I linii metra. Wkrótce potem zatwierdzono też nazwy stacji oraz harmonogram, który początkowo przewidywał połączenie Kabaty z Centrum do 1990 roku, a z Młocinami do 1994 roku. Na odcinku pod aż do ul. Puławskiej tunele i stacje budowano metodą odkrywkową, zaś w dokonano przejścia na metodę głębinową. Mimo to budowa stacji doprowadziła do zamknięcia tej arterii na prawie dziesięć lat. Wkrótce jednak z powodu problemów finansowych odsłonięto termin końcowy o dwa lata, a w 1986 roku zadecydowano o ograniczeniu budowy do odcinka Kabaty – Politechnika. right|thumb|250px|[[A-20 Słodowiec|Stacja "Słodowiec" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-23 Młociny|Stacja "Młociny" w budowie (2007)]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-21 Stare Bielany|Stacja "Stare Bielany" w budowie (2008)]] Spore zmiany nadeszły w latach 90. XX wieku, już po przemianach ustrojowych – rozważano skrócenie całej linii do Placu Wilsona, a nawet całkowite zaprzestanie budowy. Ekspertyzy wykazały jednak, że bardziej opłacalne będzie ukończenie prac niż ich zaprzestanie, choć nie powstrzymało to decydentów od wątpliwości, czy tak mocno okrojoną linią metra będzie chciał ktokolwiek jeździć. W 1990 roku dotarły do Warszawy pierwsze wagony serii 81, a kolejne, już zakupione przez polską stronę, dotarły w 1994 roku. W tym samym roku ukończono również prace budowlane nad odcinkiem Kabaty – Politechnika, który oddano do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku. Od rozpoczęcia budowy do otwarcia pierwszego odcinka minęło więcej niemal dwanaście lat. Szybko okazało się jednak, że metro cieszy się ogromną popularnością, zwłaszcza wśród mieszkańców Ursynowa. W 1996 roku zapadła więc decyzja o kontynuowaniu budowy, rozpoczęto budowę stacji Centrum i rozpisano harmonogram budowy do 2007 roku. Dalszą część pierwszej linii metra budowano odcinkami, jednak w celu uniknięcia rozkopywania ulic umieszczano je nieraz po boku lub z dala od węzłów komunikacyjnych – w 1998 roku otwarto stację Centrum, a w 2001 roku stacje Świętokrzyska i Ratusz. Kolejne stacje oddawano w dość równych odstępach czasu: w 2003 roku gotowa była stacja Dworzec Gdański, w 2005 roku stacja Plac Wilsona, a w 2006 roku stacja Marymont. Ze względu jednak na brak torów odstawczych i opóźnienie w budowie kolejnych stacji pomiędzy dwoma ostatnimi stacjami przez kilkanaście miesięcy kursował jedynie pociąg wahadłowy. Po kilkumiesięcznym opóźnieniu związanym z osiadaniem tunelu w ciągu podziemnej rzeki w kwietniu 2008 roku otwarto ostatecznie stacją Słodowiec, co umożliwiło przywrócenie kursowania liniowego na całej trasie. Ostatnie trzy stacje na Bielanach były już wówczas w zaawansowanej budowie, prowadzonej metodą odkrywkową. Prace zakończono we wrześniu, natomiast oficjalnie otwarcie trzech ostatnich stacji – Stare Bielany, Wawrzyszew oraz Młociny – miało miejsce 25 października 2008 roku. W ten sposób po ponad dwudziestu pięciu latach udało się ukończyć budowę pierwszej linii metra, nie licząc jedynie dwóch niezrealizowanych stacji – Plac Konstytucji i Muranów. W 2011 roku Metro Warszawskie otrzymało podczas odbywającej się w Mediolanie konferencji MetroRail 2011 nagrodę dla najlepiej udoskonalanego metra na świecieMetro Warszawskie ponownie nagrodzone, metro.waw.pl, 18.03.2011. Budowa II linii metra right|thumb|250px|[[C-10 Rondo ONZ|Budowa stacji "Rondo ONZ" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|[[C-15 Dworzec Wileński|Budowa stacji "Dworzec Wileński" (2012)]] right|thumb|250px|Bramki wejściowe na stację ([[2014)]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica informacyjna o wyjściach, [[C-14 Stadion Narodowy|stacja "Stadion Narodowy" (2014)]] right|thumb|250px|Tablica z trasą II linii metra, [[C-14 Stadion Narodowy|stacja "Stadion Narodowy" (2014)]] Projekty II linii metra rozpatrywane były już w latach 80. XX wieku, jednakże ostateczna decyzja co do przebiegu trasy zapadła w 2006 roku – choć początkowo zakładano realizację linii pod ul. Człuchowską, po ostatecznie zadecydowano o przeprowadzeniu jej pod ul. Górczewską, przesunięto również na zachód stację pod ul. Wolską. Rozpoczęto wówczas przygotowania do budowy centralnego odcinka II linii metra (Rondo Daszyńskiego – Dworzec Wileński), najkorzystniejszą ofertę wybrano 29 kwietnia 2009 roku, a umowę z wykonawcą, konsorcjum Astaldi, podpisano 28 października 2009 roku. Pierwsze prace przygotowawcze rozpoczęto w kwietniu 2010 roku, a pełny projekt centralnego odcinka II linii metra gotowy był w sierpniu – wówczas też podjęto pierwsze prace przy budowie stacji Rondo Daszyńskiego. Wprowadzono specjalną organizacją ruchu, a dla wszelkich pojazdów zamknięto ul. Prostą, ul. Świętokrzyską, ul. Sokolą oraz częściowo ul. Targową – w 2011 roku roku prowadzono głównie roboty ziemne na terenie stacji, a w 2012 roku na plac budowy dotarły trzy pierwsze tarcze drążące tunele: "Maria", "Anna" oraz "Wisła". Z czasem umieszczono je w specjalnie przygotowanych wykopach, po czym rozpoczęły drążenie tunelu – jako pierwsza wystartowała "Anna", która wyruszyła 16 maja 2012 roku. Dnia 14 sierpnia 2012 roku wydarzył się najpoważniejszy incydent na budowie centralnego odcinka II linii metra, w nocy budowniczowie stacji Powiśle natrafili na niezaznaczony na mapach ciek wodny, który szybko zaczął zalewać stację. Ze względów bezpieczeństwa ewakuowano wszystkich pracowników i sprzęt oraz zamknięto Tunel Wisłostrady, a po kilku dniach okazało się, że wymyta ziemia utworzona kilkunastometrową jamę, która groziła zarwaniem tunelu. We wrześniu otwór zasypano, rozpoczęto też wzmacnianie oraz wyrównywanie tunelu, który oddano do ruchu dopiero w czerwcu 2013 roku. Awaria doprowadziła do opóźnienia w budowie tuneli, zapadła więc decyzja o rozpoczęciu drążenia tuneli pod Wisłą od stacji Dworzec Wileński, jednocześnie w marcu 2013 roku sprowadzono dodatkową, czwartą tarczę drążącą – uzyskała ona roboczą nazwę "Wisła II", a następnie "Krystyna". Ponadto tarcza "Wisła" otrzymała nazwę "Elisabetta", od imienia żony jednego z inżynierów. W grudniu 2013 roku zakończono drążenie tuneli centralnego odcinka II linii metra, zaś już w styczniu przedsięwzięto układanie szyn. W czerwcu rozpoczęto pierwsze odbiory techniczne oraz po raz pierwszy testowo tunelami przejechały pociągi, całą trasę pociąg pokonał 11 wrześniaPierwszy pociąg metra przejechał tunelem pod Wisłą!, gazeta.pl, 11.09.2014, a oficjalny przejazd dla urzędników i dziennikarzy miał miejsce 28 wrześniaPierwszy raz! Inspiro przejechało cały odcinek na II linii metra, wyborcza.pl, 28.09.2014. Zgodnie z założeniami centralny odcinek II linii metra miał być gotowy 30 września, wówczas wykonawca zgłosił gotowość do odbiorów technicznych, choć gdzieniegdzie prace nadal trwały"Zgłosili gotowość", ale prac nie kończą. II linia metra na finiszu, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 30.09.2014. W połowie października przeprowadzono także testy obciążeniowe, systematycznie prowadzono także odbiory kolejnych stacjiDrugą linią jeździ Inspiro wypełnione brukiem. 116 ton, gazeta.pl, 16.10.2014. Odcinek zostanie uruchomiony pod koniec 2014 roku – ostatecznie ustalono termin otwarcia na 14 grudniaTo już pewne: drugą linią metra pojedziemy 14 grudnia, gazeta.pl, 03.11.2014. Na kilka dni przed przewidywanym terminem ujawniono jednak, że nie ma szans na terminowe otwarcie, a II linia metra zacznie kursować najwcześniej kilka tygodni później, bo nie skończyły się wszystkie niezbędne odbioryKiedy pojedziemy II linią metra? HGW: Cztery, albo i sześć tygodni później, gazeta.pl, 05.12.2014. W połowie października 2014 roku miał miejsce również plebiscyt na głos, który będzie zapowiadał nazwy stacji na II linii metraKto będzie głosem drugiej linii metra? Rusza plebiscyt!, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 14.10.2014, a spośród sześciu kandydatek i kandydatów internauci wybrali głos Macieja GudowskiegoCzytał "Pulp Fiction". Maciej Gudowski głosem II linii metra, wyborcza.pl, 29.10.2014. Dnia 9 listopada miał też miejsce dzień otwarty dla warszawiaków na wszystkich stacjach metraW niedzielę obejrzysz stacje II linii metra. Dzień otwarty, gazeta.pl, 03.11.2014, a kilkanaście dni później na stacjach i w wagonach pojawiły się nowe plansze informacyjne z przebiegiem obu linii metraNowe schematy w metrze. Linia czerwona krzyżuje się z niebieską, gazeta.pl, 17.11.2014. W grudniu rozpoczęto też dostosowywanie systemu informacji pasażerskiej na I linii metra do systemu wprowadzanego na drugiej liniiMetro z nowymi oznaczeniami. Upodobnią I linię do II, gazeta.pl, 13.12.2014. Rozbudowa II linii metra Kolejnym etapem budowy II linii metra będzie rozbudowa centralnego odcinka po trzy stacje w kierunku wschodnim oraz zachodnim – choć początkowo zakładano, że następny w kolejności może powstać zachodni odcinek na Bemowo, gotowy około 2017 roku, a w trzeciej kolejności odnoga na Bródno, która powinna być gotowa w 2020 roku.Metro Pojedzie na Bemowo, bemowo.waw.pl, 25.01.2011 Magistrat zaczął jednak rozważać propozycję budowy metra krótszymi odcinkami, ale w obu kierunkach, w tzw. "wariancie ateńskim"Metro na Targówek i Bemowo? Nowy "wariant ateński", gazeta.pl, 04.02.2011, i ta forma została następnie przekazana do zrealizowanaDeklaracja ZTM: metro budujemy w obu kierunkach, tvnwarszawa.pl, 04.03.2011. Według pierwszych deklaracji odcinki do stacji Księcia Janusza oraz Trocka miałyby być gotowe w 2017 rokuMetro na Targówek czy Wolę? Jest sprawiedliwa decyzja, gazeta.pl, 09.11.2011 – 28 listopada 2011 ogłoszono konkurs na projekt architektoniczno-budowlany kolejnych odcinków linii metra do wspomnianych stacji3 na Woli, 3 na Targówku Metro ogłasza przetarg na stacje, tvnwarszawa.pl, 28.11.2011, do którego zgłosiły się 24 firmyMnóstwo chętnych w konkursie na projekt rozbudowy metra, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2012, 18 z nich zaproszono do dalszego udziałuCo z metrem na Targówek i Wolę? Zostało 18 firm, gazeta.pl, 23.02.2012, a w czerwcu wybrano dwie z nich – ILF (dla odcinka zachodniego) oraz Metroprojekt (dla odcinka wschodniego)Wybrano projektantów wydłużenia II linii metra. Zobacz, gazeta.pl, 23.06.2012. Decyzję co do odcinka zachodniego oprotestował jeden z uczestnikówMetro na Wolę: konkurs na projekt oprotestowany, tvnwarszawa.pl, 05.07.2012, jednak protest został odrzuconyMetro na Wolę: protest odrzucony, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.07.2012. Natomiast we wrześniu zaprezentowano koncepcje architektoniczne dla kolejnych sześciu stacji, dla których zaczęto przygotowywać projekty budowlaneTak ma wyglądać metro na Targówku i Woli, gazeta.pl, 21.09.2012. Zapowiadano, że budowa dalszych odcinków II linii metra rozpocznie się najpewniej w 2015 rokuProjektują metro na Woli. Na budowę poczekamy 2 lata, gazeta.pl, 21.09.2013, a przetargi mają zostać rozpisane na jesieni 2014 rokuKiedy przetarg na kolejne stacje metra? "Prawdopodobnie po wakacjach", tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 29.06.2014. Wariant ateński negatywnie zaopiniowali jednak społecznicy ze Stowarzyszenia Integracji Stołecznej Komunikacji, którzy uznali, że taki pomysł jest niepoparty żadnymi ekonomicznymi przesłankami, w dodatku doprowadzi to przykładowo do rozkopania ul. Górczewskiej na dwa razy dłuższy czas, gdyż stacje budowa będą w dwóch rzutach, zamiast wszystkie narazBudowa metra to bubel. Trwa bo nikt jej nie zaskarżył, gazeta.pl, 14.11.2011. Ostatecznie jednak w kwietniu 2013 roku unieważniona została decyzja środowiskowa dla budowy przedłużenia – głównymi zarzutami była niezgodność między projektami a zapisami miejscowych planów zagospodarowania przestrzennego oraz brak odpowiednich dokumentów opisujących wpływ inwestycji na wody gruntowe. W związku z tym rozpoczęcie budowy kolejnych odcinków może się opóźnićMetro na Targówek i Wolę z poślizgiem. Uchylona decyzja, gazeta.pl, 03.04.2013. Ponadto urzędnicy z Białołęki rozpoczęli starania o odchylenie północnego odcinka tak, aby trasa kończyła się w ich dzielnicy – opracowano nawet kilka wariantów, przewidujących bieg metra pod ul. Głębocką czy Trasą Olszynki GrochowskiejMetro na Targówek i Białołękę? Trzy nowe warianty, tvnwarszawa.pl, 03.10.2013. Pierwsze przeprowadzone analizy wykazały sens takiej inwestycji, wobec czego zaczęto rozważać stworzenie dwóch odgałęzień II linii metra – jedno pobiegłoby wówczas do ul. Rembielińskiej, a drugie w kierunku ul. GłębockiejMetro dotrze na Bródno i Białołękę? "Musimy sprawdzić", gazeta.pl, 11.12.2013. W marcu 2014 roku Rada Dzielnicy Białołęka przyjęła uchwałę popierającą budowę II linii metra w kierunku GrodziskaMetro dojedzie na Białołękę? Wszyscy radni dzielnicy są ZA, gazeta.pl, 03.03.2014, wobec czego magistrat zlecił dodatkowe analizy demograficzne oraz ekonomiczneMetro na Białołękę? Ratusz zamawia kolejne analizy, gazeta.pl, 04.03.2014 – w tym rejonie możliwe byłoby wybudowanie węzła przesiadkowego i parkingu Parkuj i Jedź, który oprócz Grodziska obsługiwałby też Marki czy Ząbki. W czerwcu 2014 roku zaprezentowany został nowy harmonogram rozbudowy II linii metra, który zakłada, że przy następne stacje w obu kierunkach zostaną zrealizowane do 2018 roku, zaś następne odcinki do stacji Górce oraz Bródno powstaną do 2020Wydłużą II linię metra: za 6 lat 18 stacji i 19 km, gazeta.pl, 24.06.2014 lub 2022 Gronkiewicz-Waltz o II linii metra: będziemy budować następne 11 stacji, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 01.10.2014 roku. Wybudowanie przez sześć lat jedenastu stacji metra ma kosztować około 8 mld złotych. Oznacza to także, że magistrat raczej nie zdecyduje się na budowę odnogi II linii metra w kierunku Grodziska i Osiedla Derby. W sierpniu wydana została decyzja środowiskowa dla odcinka w kierunku TargówkaBliżej do budowy metra na Targówek. Jest niezbędny dokument, gazeta.pl, 13.08.2014, a w październiku także dla odcinka w kierunku MłynowaJest decyzja środowiskowa dla budowy metra na Woli, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 07.10.2014, wkrótce potem – 16 października – rozpisany został przetarg na budowę przedłużenia II linii metra o trzy kolejne stacje w obu kierunkachWydłużają II linię metra: 13 stacji w 2019 r., 18 - w 2022 r., gazeta.pl, 16.10.2014. W międzyczasie protest wystosowali mieszkańcy kamienic przy ul. Górczewskiej, którzy nie zgadzają się na zajęcie ich frontowych ogródków pod budowę podziemnej hali dla wagonów zaraz pod ich oknami, gdyż miasto chciałoby w ten sposób przesunąć budowę i pozostawić przejezdną część ulicyZablokujemy wam metro! Protest mieszkańców Górczewskiej, wyborcza.pl, 14.10.2014. Pod wpływem protestów urzędnicy zapowiedzieli jednak rezygnację z parkingów oraz odtworzenie ogródków na podstawie ustalonych z mieszkańcami projektówProtest ws. rozbudowy II linii metra: ratusz szykuje ustępstwa, gazeta.pl, 18.10.2014. Budowa III linii metra Obecne projekty przewidują także budowę trzeciej linii metra, która mogłaby biec spod Dworca Zachodniego przez Plac Konstytucji i Stadion Narodowy na Gocław. Termin realizacji linii nie jest jednak znany. Stan obecny right|thumb|250px|Bramki biletowe, [[A-10 Pole Mokotowskie|stacja "Pole Mokotowskie"]] right|thumb|250px|Mapa I linii metra w wagonach Obecnie metro warszawskiej składa się z jednej (pierwszej) linii metra o długości około 23 kilometrów, na której umieszczono 21 stacji, w budowie jest natomiast centralny odcinek drugiej linii metra, na której na sześciokilometrowym odcinku znajdzie się siedem stacji. Każda stacja jest monitorowana i wyposażona w zegary pokazujące czas rzeczywisty i ten od odjazdu ostatniego pociągu, Na każdym przystanku jest również winda dla osób niepełnosprawnych oraz odpowiednie udogodnienia dla osób niepełnosprawnych. W 2007 roku na stacjach umieszczono pierwszych osiem automatycznych defibrylatorów zewnętrznych (AED), a z każdym rokiem ich liczba się zwiększa. Stacje w użytkowaniu right|thumb|250px|[[A-1 Kabaty|Stacja metra "Kabaty"]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-7 Wilanowska|Stacja metra "Wilanowska"]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-17 Dworzec Gdański|Stacja metra "Dworzec Gdański"]] right|thumb|250px|[[A-21 Stare Bielany|Stacja metra "Stare Bielany"]] I linia metra: * A-1 Kabaty ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-2 Natolin ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-3 Imielin ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-4 Stokłosy ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-5 Ursynów ( / Surowieckiego) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-6 Służew ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-7 Wilanowska ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-8 Wierzbno ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-9 Racławicka ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-10 Pole Mokotowskie ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-11 Politechnika ( / ) oddana do użytku 7 kwietnia 1995 roku * A-13 Centrum (Marszałkowska / Aleje Jerozolimskie) oddana do użytku 26 maja 1998 roku * A-14 Świętokrzyska ( / Świętokrzyska) oddana do użytku 11 maja 2001 roku * A-15 Ratusz Arsenał ( / ) oddana do użytku 11 maja 2001 roku * A-17 Dworzec Gdański ( / ) oddana do użytku 20 grudnia 2003 roku * A-18 Plac Wilsona ( / ) oddana do użytku 8 kwietnia 2005 roku * A-19 Marymont ( / ) oddana do użytku 29 grudnia 2006 roku * A-20 Słodowiec ( / ) oddana do użytku 23 kwietnia 2008 roku * A-21 Stare Bielany ( / ) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku * A-22 Wawrzyszew ( / ) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku * A-23 Młociny ( / ) oddana do użytku 25 października 2008 roku Stacje w budowie II linia metra: * C-9 Rondo Daszyńskiego ( / Prosta) * C-10 Rondo ONZ ( / al. Jana Pawła II) * C-11 Świętokrzyska ( / ) * C-12 Nowy Świat-Uniwersytet ( / ) * C-13 Centrum Nauki Kopernik ( / ) * C-14 Stadion Narodowy ( / ) * C-15 Dworzec Wileński ( / al. Solidarności) Wszystkie stacje mają zostać oddane do użytku pod koniec 2014 roku. Stacje planowane I linia metra * A-12 Plac Konstytucji (Marszałkowska / Wilcza) * A-16 Muranów ( / Andersa) Obie stacje planowane były do realizacji już w latach 80. XX wieku, jednak ze względów oszczędnościowych ich budowę zaniechano w latach 90. XX wieku. Co prawda w 2006 roku powrócono do pomysłu ich wybudowania, a w 2007 roku nawet uzyskano decyzję środowiskową, jednakże projekt ten zawieszono w związku z budową centralnego odcinka II linii metra i nie wiadomo, czy kiedykolwiek stacje zostaną wybudowane. W maju 2014 roku Urząd Miasta w odpowiedzi na interpelację radnego oświadczył, że w wieloletniej prognozie finansowej do 2042 roku nie przewidziano środków na realizację tych stacji[http://www.rynek-kolejowy.pl/52133/metro_brakujace_stacje_nie_powstana.htm Metro: Brakujące stacje nie powstaną?, Rynek Kolejowy, 5 maja 2014]. Na konferencji prasowej 15 października 2014 roku Ratusz podał do wiadomości, że zrezygnowano z budowy tych stacjiA co ze stacjami Plac Konstytucji i Muranów? „Nie będą już uzupełniane”, TVN Warszawa, 15 października 2014. II linia metra * C-1 Połczyńska ( / ) * C-2 Chrzanów ( ) * C-3 Lazurowa ( / ) * C-4 Powstańców Śląskich ( / ) * C-5 Wola Park ( / ) * C-6 Księcia Janusza ( / ) * C-7 Młynów ( / ) * C-8 Płocka ( / ) * C-16 Szwedzka ( / ) * C-17 Targówek ( / ) * C-18 Trocka ( / ) * C-19 Zacisze ( / ) * C-20 Kondratowicza ( / ) * C-21 Bródno ( / ) * (22) Dworzec Wschodni ( / al. Tysiąclecia) * (23) Mińska ( / Dwernickiego) * (24) Rondo Wiatraczna ( / ) * (25) Ostrobramska ( / ) * (26) Fieldorfa ( / ) * (27) Gocław ( / ) III linia metra * (1) Dworzec Zachodni (Aleje Jerozolimskie / Dworzec Zachodni) * (2) Plac Narutowicza ( / ) * (3) Aleja Niepodległości ( ) / ) * (4) Wilcza ( / ) * (5) Aleje Ujazdowskie (Aleje Ujazdowskie / ) * (6) Solec ( / ) * (7) Waszyngtona ( / * (8) Stadion Narodowy ( / ) Taka trasa zapisana jest w studium uwarunkowań i kierunków zagospodarowania przestrzennego, aczkolwiek obecnie przebieg trasy jest poddawany dyskusjom – przykładowo proponowane jest ulokowanie stacji pod . Kontynuacją III linii metra miałaby być tzw. "odnoga południowa" II linii metra, biegnąca przez Grochów na Gocław. Częstotliwość kursowania right|thumb|250px|Elektroniczna tablica informacyjna na peronie, [[A-3 Imielin|stacja "Imielin"]] right|thumb|250px|Automatyczny defibrylator zewnętrzny (AED), [[A-14 Świętokrzyska|stacja "Świętokrzyska"]] Plany budowy metra w Warszawie zakładały, żeby w najwyższym szczycie przewozowym metro zdolne byłoby pojawiać się na stacji nawet co półtorej minuty. Aktualnie użycie takiej częstotliwości nie jest możliwe ze względu na brak taboru oraz odpowiedniego systemu sterowania ruchem, miał on jednak zostać wprowadzony w 2012 roku, dzięki czemu będzie można zwiększyć prędkość dozwoloną pociągów do 80 km/hMetro będzie jeździć szybciej, tvnwarszawa.pl, 13.05.2011 – jego testy rozpoczęto w listopadzie 2012 roku, a dzięki wdrożeniu technologii, najpewniej w 2014 roku, możliwe będzie pojawianie się pociągów na stacjach co 120 sekundMetro co 120 sekund? Najpierw będą testy, tvnwarszawa.pl, 26.11.2012. W dni robocze metro kursuje z częstotliwością około 3-4 minut w ciągu niemal całego dnia, tj. od około 7 rano do około 21 wieczorem. Im później i wcześniej względem tego zakresu czasu, tym rzadziej pojawiają się pociągi na stacjach, nawet co 10 minut w późnych godzinach wieczornych. W dni wolne natomiast pociągi w ciągu dnia przyjeżdżają co około 5-7 minut, w godzinach wczesnych porannych i późnych wieczornych natomiast kursują co około 8-10 minut. Oprócz tego metro kursuje także w nocy – pociągi pojawiają się na stacjach co 15 minut tylko w godzinach od 0:00 do 3:00 i tylko w nocy z piątku na sobotę oraz z soboty na niedzielę, dodatkowe kursy uruchamiane są również na specjalne okazje, np. na sylwestra. Nocne kursy w półgodzinnym takcie uruchomiono na próbę 21 czerwca 2008 rokuZmiany w rozkładzie jazdy metra, metro.waw.pl, 17.06.2008, i po okresie próbnym zmiana ta została utrzymana, później częstotliwość zwiększono do 15 minut. Na początku 2013 pojawiła się jednak zapowiedź, że w związku z oszczędnościami nocne kursy mają zostać zawieszone – miało się to dokonać w lutymZTM: Metro nocą pojedzie tylko do końca ferii zimowych, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2013, jednak głos sprzeciwu podnieśli mieszkańcy oraz władze dzielnic – burmistrz Ursynowa zaproponował nawet, aby dzielnice zrzuciły się na utrzymanie nocnych kursów metraDzielnice zrzucą się na nocne metro? Potrzeba 3,5 mln, gazeta.pl, 05.01.2013. Ostatecznie Zarząd Transportu Miejskiego wycofał się z zawieszenia kursów, zapowiedziano jednak ich skrócenie do najwyżej godziny 1:30Nocne metro zostaje, ale tylko do godz. 1.30, gazeta.pl, 12.01.2013 i to najwcześniej od czerwcaGronkiewicz-Waltz: Nocne metro zostaje w weekendy, gazeta.pl, 05.02.2013, ale tego pomysłu również nie wprowadzono w życie. Od 12 lutego 2009 roku czas do przyjazdu pociągu odmierzany jest już na wszystkich stacjach. Wcześniej na stacjach istniały tylko zegary i wyświetlacze pokazujące czas od odjazdu ostatniego pociągu. Dopiero wraz z otwarciem stacji Marymont uruchomione zostały nowe wyświetlacze pokazujące czas do odjazdu, ale zainstalowano je jedynie na stacjach Plac Wilsona i Marymont. Potem umieszczono je także na nowych stacjach na Bielanach, a w lutym 2009 roku także na wszystkich stacjach I linii metra. Na II linii metra zegary takie będą już standardem. Udogodnienia dla niepełnosprawnych right|thumb|250px|Pochylnie, stacja [[A-5 Ursynów]] right|thumb|250px|Winda, stacja [[A-15 Ratusz Arsenał]] right|thumb|250px|Wejścia na stacje z windą, stacja [[A-18 Plac Wilsona]] right|thumb|250px|Metalowe guzki ułatwiające poruszenia się osobom niewidomym Już od samego początku projektowania linii metra w latach 80. XX wieku przyjęto do realizacji postulat dostosowania stacji do potrzeb osób niepełnosprawnych, w szczególności osób starszych oraz osób na wózkach. Dlatego też na wszystkich projektach stacji przewidziano windy pomiędzy wszystkimi poziomami bądź pochylnie, umożliwiające wyjście na poziom gruntu (np. na stacji "Stokłosy"). Uwzględnienie tego typu rozwiązań było w socjalistycznej Polsce całkowitą nowinką techniczną i spotkało się ze zdziwieniem ze strony delegacji radzieckiej – projektant moskiewskiego metra Alichaszkin na widok wind zareagował stwierdzeniem: A cóż to? U was sami inwalidzi?Metro to nie był żaden dar Moskwy, wyborcza.pl, dostęp: 23.10.2008 Nowe było też podejście pod względem społecznym, gdyż projektantom zależało także na tym, aby maksymalnie ułatwić podróżowanie metrem wszystkim chętnym. Po otwarciu metra w 1995 roku rozwiązania te spełniały swoje wymogi, jednak rosnąca świadomość społeczna na temat praw osób niepełnosprawnych wpływała na konieczność poprawiania kolejnych projektów – pierwsze stacje metra miały windy zainstalowane tylko przy południowej głowicy stacji, od stacji Ratusz windy pojawiły się także przy wyjściach na przystanki komunikacji miejskiej, a od stacji Dworzec Gdański po obu stronach ulic. Od stacji A-18 Plac Wilsona wprowadzono też zapowiedzi głosowe przyjazdów pociągów, do dzisiaj nie wprowadzono ich jednak na wszystkich stacjach. Stacje nadal były jednak nieprzystosowane dla osób niewidomych (brak guzków i linii prowadzących) oraz słabo przystosowane dla osób niedowidzących (jaskrawe linie w pobliżu skrajni peronów), o czym przekonał się niewidomy Filip Zagończyk, który 17 września 2008 roku na stacji A-13 Centrum wpadł pod nadjeżdżający pociąg i w wypadku stracił nogęNiewidomy wpadł pod pociąg metra na stacji Centrum, gazeta.pl, 17.09.2008PKP montują „bąble”, Metro dostało pozew, zw.com.pl, 15.01.2011. Rosnące niezadowolenie osób niewidomych zmusiło Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. do rozpoczęcie działań mających na celu zainstalowanie na stacjach metra specjalnych guzków oraz linii prowadzących, które umożliwiłyby niewidomym i słabowidzącym bezpieczne poruszanie się po stacji. Początkowo, ze względu na brak stosownych rozporządzeń ze strony Ministerstwa Infrastruktury, przeprowadzony jedynie testy nowych rozwiązań, sprawa przyspieszyła biegu dopiero w marcu 2011 roku, kiedy to Metro Warszawskie rozpisało przetarg na umieszczenie odpowiednich urządzeń na stacjachOgłoszenie przetargu na wykonanie i montaż wizualnych i dotykowych znaków ostrzegawczych na wszystkich peronach i schodach I linii metra, metro.waw.pl, 10.03.2011. Pierwszy przetarg musiał jednak zostać unieważniony, gdyż jedyna chętna firma źle wpłaciła wadium, wobec czego rozpisano drugi przetarg, do którego ponownie zgłosiła się tylko jedna firmaKiedy zamontują guzki w metrze? Nie tak szybko, gazeta.pl, 08.04.2011. Początkowo nie było jednak wiadomo, kiedy prace zostaną wykonane, gdyż potencjalni wykonawcy oskarżali metro, że terminy prac są nierealne i że nie można ich wykonać jedynie podczas przerwy technologicznejMetro obiecało gruszki na wierzbie. Na guzki poczekamy, gazeta.pl, 07.04.2011. Wykonawca został wybrany dopiero pod koniec kwietnia 2011 rokuRozstrzygnięcie postępowania w sprawie udzielenia zamówienia na wykonanie oznakowania ostrzegawczego na stacjach metra, metro.waw.pl, 29.04.2011, a całość prac została zakończona we wrześniu 2011 roku. W celu bezpiecznego zamontowania zabezpieczeń w weekendy zamykano sekwencyjnie kolejne stacje, organizując komunikację zastępczą. Na peronach pojawiły się specjalne guzki, a na szybach naklejono jaskrawe żółte pasy. Koszt prac wyniósł 6 milionów złotych. We wrześniu 2014 roku pojawiły się na stacjach pierwsze podajniki z darmowymi wejściówkami do metra dla osób uprawnionych do bezpłatnego podróżowania komunikacją miejskąDo metra z wejściówką. Kto może skorzystać?, tvnwarszawa.tvn24.pl, 14.09.2014. Tabor right|thumb|250px|Wnętrze pociągu serii 81 right|thumb|250px|Tabliczka producenta w nowym rosyjskim wagonie serii 81 right|thumb|250px|Pociąg [[Alstom Metropolis na stacji Stokłosy]] right|thumb|250px|Pociąg [[Siemens Inspiro na stacji A-6 Służew]] W skład taboru warszawskiego metra wchodzą pociągi: serii 81 produkcji rosyjskiej z zakładów w Mytiszczi, które otrzymano jeszcze w 1990 roku jako dar narodu radzieckiego dla polskiego (10 sztuk wagonów) oraz wagony zakładów APO Wagonmasz z Sankt Petersburga, których obecnie w użytkowaniu jest 54. Początkowo były łączone w trzy- i czterowagonowe składy, jednak od lutego 2007 roku dokupowano nowe wagony, aby sukcesywnie wydłużać pociągi do sześciu wagonów, co zakończono w 2008 roku. Następnie Metro Warszawskie zdecydowało się kupić kolejne, zmodyfikowane rosyjskie wagony, ich pierwsza dostawa przybyła do Warszawy w sierpniu 2008 roku, choć na tory wyruszyły dopiero w styczniu 2009 roku. Powodem tego opóźnienia był brak odpowiednich zezwoleń. Oprócz tego ruch w warszawskim metrze obsługują także polsko-francuskie składy firmy Alstom, wyprodukowane w Chorzowie. Jedynie pierwsze cztery sztuki: pociągi nr 16, 17, 18 oraz 19 dostarczone zostały promem z Barcelony do Gdyni. Tutaj sformowane w skład zostały po torach PKP dostarczone do Metra Warszawskiego. Kolejne sztuki od pociągu nr 20 produkowane były w Chorzowskim Konstalu. Pierwsze zostały zakupione w 1998 roku, a dziś na trasie jest 18 pełnych, sześciowagonowych składów. Współcześnie metro dysponuje 40 pełnymi składami złożonymi z 240 wagonów, w pełni niskopodłogowychNewsletter iZTM, nr 01/2011, str. 14. W związku z budową centralnego odcinka II linii metra spółka Metro Warszawskie rozpisała w 2010 roku przetarg na dostawę 35 nowych składów, które kursować mają docelowo na I oraz II linii metra. Koperty otwarto 23 sierpnia 2010 roku, a spośród czterech zgłoszonych konsorcjów trzy zostały zakwalifikowane do dalszego udziału: hiszpański CAF, polsko-niemiecki Siemiens-Newag oraz rosyjsko-czeski Skoda-Metrowagonmasz. Wszystkie nowe pociągi miały być jednoprzestrzenne, bez podziału na wagonyWagony metra za miliard. Trzy ważne oferty, gazeta.pl, 23.08.2010. Najlepszą ofertę w przetargu złożyła firma Siemens, która zaproponowała wagony Siemens Inspiro i została ogłoszona jego zwycięzcą 14 października 2010 rokuInformacja o wyborze najkorzystniejszej oferty, metro.waw.pl, 14.10.2010, rywale jednak złożyli odwołania, które zostały uwzględnione, więc oferty zostały ponownie rozpatrzone. Przetarg ponownie wygrała firma SiemensWagony dla II linii metra jednak od Siemensa, tvnwarszawa.pl, 06.12.2010. Mimo to rosyjsko-czeskie konsorcjum odwołało się po raz kolejnyKolejne odwołanie w przetargu na wagony metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 16.12.2010, i po raz kolejny ich protest został odrzuconyMetro: Coraz bliżej kontraktu z Siemensem, gazeta.pl, 04.01.2011. Umowę podpisano 2 lutego 2011 rokuUmowa na Inspiro, tvnwarszawa.pl, 02.02.2011, montaż rozpoczęto w fabryce Siemensa w Wiedniu oraz w zakładach Newag w Nowym Sączu, pierwszy wagon przybył do Warszawy 21 grudnia 2012 rokuNowe metro już w Warszawie. Wagony Inspiro na testach, gazeta.pl, 21.12.2012, testy na torach rozpoczęto w sierpniu 2013 rokuInspiro na I linii metra, tvnwarszawa.pl, 23.08.2013, zaś we wrześniu zostały dopuszczone do ruchu i 6 października pojawiły się na I linii metraNowe pociągi metra dopuszczone! Na torach za kilka dni, gazeta.pl, 24.09.2013. Do pierwszego incydentu z udziałem wagonu Siemens Inspiro doszło jednak już 17 listopada, kiedy to w tunelu między stacjami Centrum a Politechnika wagon zaczął wypełniać czarny, gryzący dym, najpewniej w wyniku pożaru – w wagonie doszło do przejawów paniki, część pasażerów opuściła skład w tunelu, a pociąg z trudem dotoczył się do peronu. Dziewięć osób uległo zatruciu. Po wydarzeniu wszystkie pociągi wycofano z ruchu i wszczęto postępowanie wyjaśniającePożar w nowym pociągu metra. Składy Inspiro na razie wycofane, gazeta.pl, 17.11.2013. Swoje kontrole rozpoczęła m.in. Prokuratura Okręgowa oraz Urząd Transportu Kolejowego, zapowiedziano jednak, że dostawy wagonów nie zostaną wstrzymaneNajgroźniejsza sytuacja w historii metra, gazeta.pl, 19.11.2013. Jak się okazało po dokładnych badaniu, przyczyną pożaru był element odbieraka prądu z trzeciej szyny, który odkręcił się i szorował po szynie, wytwarzając iskry, które ostatecznie doprowadziły do pożaru. Ponadto w większości składów znajdują się wyświetlacze pokazujące wieści ze świata, informacje kulturalne, kinowe, telewizyjne oraz ciekawostki, przez pewien czas wyświetlany był także serial animowany Smok Stefan i Franek. Zadowolenie pasażerów Według badań przeprowadzonych przez Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. w czerwcu 2014 roku na próbie 1508 pasażerów, bardzo dobrze lub dobrze częstotliwość kursowania oceniło, zależnie od pory dnia, od 65 do 89% procent pytanych, przy czym najsłabiej wypadła częstotliwość w godzinach od 19 do 24, a najlepiej w godzinach od 14 do 19. Punktualność kursowania pozytywnie oceniło 97% pytanych, szybkość jazdy 96%, bezpieczeństwo 95%, czystość na stacjach i w wagonach 95%, a udogodnienia dla niepełnosprawnych oceniło pozytywnie 72% badanych. System informacji w metrze pozytywnie oceniło około 92% respondentów, a służby metra około 85% pytanych. Ogólnie rzec biorąc, raczej dobrze metro oceniło 49,3% pytanych, zaś bardzo dobrze 48,9% pytanych. Według badań przeprowadzonych przez Metro Warszawskie sp. z o.o. w czerwcu 2013 roku wśród 1506 ankietowanych, bardzo dobrze lub dobrze częstotliwość kursowania oceniło około 87% respondentów (najwyższy odsetek dotyczy godzin od 9 do 14), co było trendem lekko spadkowym ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem zmniejszania się liczby osób bardzo zadowolonych. Pozytywnie punktualność kursowania oceniło 94% pytanych, bezpieczeństwo 92%, szybkość 90,8%, czystość w wagonach 82,9%, czystość na stacjach 90,6%, a udogodnienia dla niepełnosprawnych oceniło pozytywnie 60,6% pytanych. System informacji w metrze pozytywnie oceniło około 84% respondentów, a służby metra około 79,6% pytanych. Ogólnie rzec biorąc, raczej dobrze metro oceniło 62,5% pytanych, zaś bardzo dobrze 31,4% pytanych. Podobne badanie przeprowadzano w latach poprzednich – według badań przeprowadzonych w maju i czerwcu 2012 roku pośród 1562 ankietowanych około 86% pytanych pozytywnie oceniło częstotliwość kursowania (najwyższy odsetek dotyczył godzin od 9 do 14), 90,6% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 88,3% szybkość jazdy, 75,6% czystość w wagonach, 86,9% czystość na stacjach, a 79,6% system informacji. Dużo słabiej oceniono dostosowanie metra dla osób niepełnosprawnych, pozytywnie oceniło je 45,5% ankietowanych. Ogólnie 92,5% pytanych było z usług metra bardzo zadowolonych. W czerwcu 2011 roku około 90% ankietowanych pozytywnie oceniło częstotliwość kursowania (najwyższy odsetek dotyczył godzin od 9 do 14), 91,3% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 89% szybkość jazdy, 79,1% czystość w wagonach, 90,4% czystość na stacjach, a 83,5% system informacji. Dużo słabiej wypadło dostosowanie metra dla osób niepełnosprawnych, które pozytywnie oceniło jedynie 36,1% ankietowanych. W czerwcu 2010 roku ponad 70% ankietowanych bardzo dobrze oceniła częstotliwość kursowania metra, 94,6% pozytywnie oceniło bezpieczeństwo, 91,1% szybkość jazdy, 86,3% czystość w wagonach, 91,8% czystość na stacjach, a 87,5% system informacji. Przeciętnie wypadło dostosowanie metra dla potrzeb niepełnosprawnych, gdyż to pozytywnie oceniło jedynie 43,2% ankietowanych. Ogólnie bardzo zadowolone z usług oferowanych przez metro jest 93,3% ankietowanych. W przeprowadzonych w czerwcu 2009 roku badaniach 95,5% ankietowanych zaznaczyło, że jest zadowolonych z usług oferowanych przez metro. Był to o ponad 4% lepszy wynik niż w 2008 roku i w latach wcześniejszych. Bezpieczeństwo pozytywnie oceniło ponad 91% ankietowanych, tyle samo co w 2008 roku i o ponad 5% więcej niż w 2007 roku. Równie pozytywnie oceniana była szybkość jazdy i obsługa techniczna. Według ankiet z 2013 roku ulubioną stacją metra mieszkańców Warszawy jest, niezmiennie od kilku lat, stacja A-18 Plac Wilsona, którą wskazało 10,9% (2012: 13,1%; 2011: 8,4%; 2010: 10,4%; 2009: 13,9%; 2008: 21,0%), a kolejne miejsca zajęły stacje A-21 Stare Bielany z wynikiem 6,4% (rok wcześniej 2. miejsce, poprzednie dwa lata była 3.) oraz A-7 Wilanowska z wynikiem 4,4% (spadła z 2. miejsca w 2011 roku, do 2007 roku była ulubioną stacją warszawiaków). Dalsze trzy miejsca zajmują stacje A-11 Politechnika, A-13 Centrum oraz A-15 Ratusz Arsenał. * Badania zadowolenia na stronie metra warszawskiego Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * Warszawskie metro – strona oficjalna ** Strona o budowie centralnego odcinka II linii metra * Warszawskie metro na Wikipedii * Warszawskie metro na stronie SISKOM *